The present invention relates to a single-unit apparatus for aerosol therapy with an integrated compressor group and to an associated method of assembly.
In the sector of aerosol therapy, apparatus consisting of an external casing generally made of plastic and designed to house a compressor/motor group which draws air from the outside and delivers it to the atomizing container for therapeutic treatment are used.
The compressor draws air from the outside by means of an intake duct and outputs air for the treatment by means of a delivery duct. Compressors are known where the intake duct consists, in the direction of the components encountered by the air flow, of an external filter located on the casing, an intake pipe, an intake silencer and finally another pipe for connection to the compressor; the delivery duct consists of a safety collar, a delivery silencer, a connection pipe and finally another safety collar before interfacing with the user by means of the external casing.
The structure for connection with the exterior is therefore complex and costly, both in terms of the material used and in terms of assembly time. In fact, after the compressor/motor group has been fixed by means of screws or by means of mounting on rubber supports, each connection pipe must be positioned and secured by means of clamps or other securing means.
In particular, it is necessary to assemble (ie. engage and clamp) the intake pipe and the connection pipe onto the intake duct, while the two connection pipes must be engaged and clamped onto the delivery duct.
Moreover, an apparatus constructed in this manner, is able to function only if the compressor is incorporated in a casing which interfaces it with the external environment, creating a stable support for the intake inlet and outlet of the delivery air.